Wedding of War and Thieves
by Greakfreak
Summary: I stink at summaries, but this is just a drabble on what happens when Clarisse and Chris get married. I was inspired by the wedding I went to.


**Lame title, whatever, just a drabble.**

Clarisse PoV

I walked down the aisle. My gown dragging behind me. I held my red roses. Gardner had made them extra dark. I saw all my friends on both sides of me. At the end of the alter stood the Stoll's and across from then stood Gardner and Nyssa. In between them was Chiron looking at me, pleased. I saw in front of him was Chris. His tux black with a red tie. I looked to my left. On my arm was my brother Sherman, who was paid to do this, because my dad wouldn't show. He refused. I looked around a lot more than I should have I was supposed to be happy, I was getting married. But it felt wrong. I love Chris more than anything, but this isn't me.

Chris PoV

She was beautiful. I couldn't believe she asked for a white wedding. This really isn't her kind of thing. I would have been fine with eloping, and having a reception at camp. But she wanted this. So I agreed. She looked around a lot. I hope she's alright. She looked right at me before looking at her brother, who was walking her down the aisle. She got a clear message from her father that he wasn't coming. Sherman is the oldest in her cabin, so I thought it would help. So it only cost me 50 drachmas. She looked at me one more time and tore away from her brother. She dropped her roses and ran out of the chapel. Everyone cliché gasped. I ran after her. As I passed Sherman, he asked if he was still getting paid. I ran to the first place I knew Clarisse to go. The armory. I opened the door and she was on the ground in my mother's wedding dress. She wasn't crying, but her head was down. She was ashamed."If you didn't love me, all you had to do was say so." I said sitting next to her. "I do, but that kind of wedding isn't me. I only said it because I knew you wanted a white wedding." "Clarisse, I don't care if we have a white wedding, we elope, or Aphrodite marries us her way. Actually, I would mind that. I just want to call you mine and be able to be yours." "You are the cheesiest Hermes child know to Olympus." She said. "I have an idea. Why don't you change into whatever you like and meet me back at the Big House? I am going to slightly change our wedding." "Is this going to cause most embarrassment?" "Have you seen my groomsmen?" "Alright." I helped her up. "And Chris?" "Yeah?" "I'm glad you're not mad for ruining our wedding." "Trust me you made it way more interesting." I said. I ran to the big house where everyone was waiting. "Alright guys! Clarisse is changing. This wedding is going to change a bit." I smiled my Hermes grin.

Clarisse PoV

I can't believe I ran from my own wedding! What does Chris have planned? I changed into my jeans and a button up red shirt. I laid the gown gently on the bed. It was beautiful fabric, but it wasn't mine, or me. I walked back into the big house and it was completely converted from the church seine it once was. The bunches of flowers that lined, pretty much everything was replaced with barb wire, the room had a red glare on one side and a strange orange one on the other. There were weapons driven into the walls and sneakers hanging from the ceiling. Everyone was back in there spots. I walked to the middle of the aisle and picked up my bouquet. A person stood next to me. I assumed it was my brother and took the elbow he put out. I stood up to be face to face with my father. "You were doing everything wrong. Now the fates have balanced everything." The music started again and I met Chris at the altar. He was still in his tux, but his tie was loosened and crooked and his shirt was partially open. Chiron opened his book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the joining of Clarisse La Rue and Christopher Michael Rodriguez. Does anyone wish to speak against the couple? Alright, do you Christopher take Clarisse in Sickness and Health, Good times and poor times, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." He said. "And Clarisse, Do you…" "Yes I do Chiron." "Alright. Now the couples will read their vows." Chris cleared his throat. "Clarisse, though all your violence and rage, I saw a human, well Demi-goddess, not that thing people always said. I saw a beautiful girl, who had deep respect and true loyalty. Something I made a regrettable choice on long ago. But not many people are allowed, or willing to look past you and see it. Selena was one of those people. When she left, I felt as broken as you. Not because I lost a friend, which I did feel bad for, but because I could see you broken. I was able to fill that void, which brought happiness to your face as well as mine. I was able to get you open. I craved to know Clarisse La Rue, and when I found her, she was goddess. She topped everyone. Her grace, her beauty, her aggression. I am so glad you love me back and I will always love and cherish you." He finished. I was dumbfounded.

Chris PoV

I just dumped my heart out. "Oh and so Clarisse knows I'm not soft, Thanks for the help Will Solace!" I called. Everyone laughed. She took a slip of paper out. "Chris, you showed me although my nature was to fight, there were other ways to resolve them. You also caused me to release emotions I always hid, good and bad. You showed me I wasn't all I could be. When I lost you, I was scared. I am rarely scared. But when I found you, I was mortified. Not because it was an alli that I had found, but one of my only friends. Someone who saw me and didn't judge or fear the real me. The me that wears jeans to a wedding, the one who cares more about topping Annabeth Chase then eating, the one who felt love and compassion to a traitor… What I'm getting at is, you found a me I barely knew, a me I was ashamed off and made her come out." She finished. "And thanks Annabeth for the help." "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Chiron cheered. I kissed her. It wasn't a make out session like Percy and Annabeth's wedding where it took all of camp, All the huntress, Artemis, and Zeus to hold Athena down so she wouldn't kill Percy. It was quite entertaining. She grabbed her bouquet and turned around. A mass group of girls ran over to catch it. She threw it up and someone caught it. That someone was Katie Gardner. Travis looked over at her and wigged his eyebrows. "In your dreams Stoll!" She brightened up the flowers to their original bright red. Clarisse was talking to Chiron when someone said my name. "Rodriguez." I turned to see Ares. "You hurt her, every weapon at my disposal will be lodged into your skull, alright?" "Yes lord Ares." He walked outside and got on his Harley and left. I walked over to Clarisse. "Hello Mrs. Rodriguez." "I already told you I am sticking to La Rue." "Whatever your called, you will be mine." I hugged her. "And you'll be mine."

Clarisse Po

I walked down the aisle. My gown dragging behind me. I held my red roses. Gardner had made them extra dark. I saw all my friends on both sides of me. At the end of the alter stood the Stoll's and across from then stood Gardner and Nyssa. In between them was Chiron looking at me, pleased. I saw in front of him was Chris. His tux black with a red tie. I looked to my left. On my arm was my brother Sherman, who was paid to do this, because my dad wouldn't show. He refused. I looked around a lot more than I should have I was supposed to be happy, I was getting married. But it felt wrong. I love Chris more than anything, but this isn't me.

Chris PoV

She was beautiful. I couldn't believe she asked for a white wedding. This really isn't her kind of thing. I would have been fine with eloping, and having a reception at camp. But she wanted this. So I agreed. She looked around a lot. I hope she's alright. She looked right at me before looking at her brother, who was walking her down the aisle. She got a clear message from her father that he wasn't coming. Sherman is the oldest in her cabin, so I thought it would help. So it only cost me 50 drachmas. She looked at me one more time and tore away from her brother. She dropped her roses and ran out of the chapel. Everyone cliché gasped. I ran after her. As I passed Sherman, he asked if he was still getting paid. I ran to the first place I knew Clarisse to go. The armory. I opened the door and she was on the ground in my mother's wedding dress. She wasn't crying, but her head was down. She was ashamed."If you didn't love me, all you had to do was say so." I said sitting next to her. "I do, but that kind of wedding isn't me. I only said it because I knew you wanted a white wedding." "Clarisse, I don't care if we have a white wedding, we elope, or Aphrodite marries us her way. Actually, I would mind that. I just want to call you mine and be able to be yours." "You are the cheesiest Hermes child know to Olympus." She said. "I have an idea. Why don't you change into whatever you like and meet me back at the Big House? I am going to slightly change our wedding." "Is this going to cause most embarrassment?" "Have you seen my groomsmen?" "Alright." I helped her up. "And Chris?" "Yeah?" "I'm glad you're not mad for ruining our wedding." "Trust me you made it way more interesting." I said. I ran to the big house where everyone was waiting. "Alright guys! Clarisse is changing. This wedding is going to change a bit." I smiled my Hermes grin.

Clarisse PoV

I can't believe I ran from my own wedding! What does Chris have planned? I changed into my jeans and a button up red shirt. I laid the gown gently on the bed. It was beautiful fabric, but it wasn't mine, or me. I walked back into the big house and it was completely converted from the church seine it once was. The bunches of flowers that lined, pretty much everything was replaced with barb wire, the room had a red glare on one side and a strange orange one on the other. There were weapons driven into the walls and sneakers hanging from the ceiling. Everyone was back in there spots. I walked to the middle of the aisle and picked up my bouquet. A person stood next to me. I assumed it was my brother and took the elbow he put out. I stood up to be face to face with my father. "You were doing everything wrong. Now the fates have balanced everything." The music started again and I met Chris at the altar. He was still in his tux, but his tie was loosened and crooked and his shirt was partially open. Chiron opened his book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the joining of Clarisse La Rue and Christopher Michael Rodriguez. Does anyone wish to speak against the couple? Alright, do you Christopher take Clarisse in Sickness and Health, Good times and poor times, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." He said. "And Clarisse, Do you…" "Yes I do Chiron." "Alright. Now the couples will read their vows." Chris cleared his throat. "Clarisse, though all your violence and rage, I saw a human, well Demi-goddess, not that thing people always said. I saw a beautiful girl, who had deep respect and true loyalty. Something I made a regrettable choice on long ago. But not many people are allowed, or willing to look past you and see it. Selena was one of those people. When she left, I felt as broken as you. Not because I lost a friend, which I did feel bad for, but because I could see you broken. I was able to fill that void, which brought happiness to your face as well as mine. I was able to get you open. I craved to know Clarisse La Rue, and when I found her, she was goddess. She topped everyone. Her grace, her beauty, her aggression. I am so glad you love me back and I will always love and cherish you." He finished. I was dumbfounded.

Chris PoV

I just dumped my heart out. "Oh and so Clarisse knows I'm not soft, Thanks for the help Will Solace!" I called. Everyone laughed. She took a slip of paper out. "Chris, you showed me although my nature was to fight, there were other ways to resolve them. You also caused me to release emotions I always hid, good and bad. You showed me I wasn't all I could be. When I lost you, I was scared. I am rarely scared. But when I found you, I was mortified. Not because it was an alli that I had found, but one of my only friends. Someone who saw me and didn't judge or fear the real me. The me that wears jeans to a wedding, the one who cares more about topping Annabeth Chase then eating, the one who felt love and compassion to a traitor… What I'm getting at is, you found a me I barely knew, a me I was ashamed off and made her come out." She finished. "And thanks Annabeth for the help." "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Chiron cheered. I kissed her. It wasn't a make out session like Percy and Annabeth's wedding where it took all of camp, All the huntress, Artemis, and Zeus to hold Athena down so she wouldn't kill Percy. It was quite entertaining. She grabbed her bouquet and turned around. A mass group of girls ran over to catch it. She threw it up and someone caught it. That someone was Katie Gardner. Travis looked over at her and wigged his eyebrows. "In your dreams Stoll!" She brightened up the flowers to their original bright red. Clarisse was talking to Chiron when someone said my name. "Rodriguez." I turned to see Ares. "You hurt her, every weapon at my disposal will be lodged into your skull, alright?" "Yes lord Ares." He walked outside and got on his Harley and left. I walked over to Clarisse. "Hello Mrs. Rodriguez." "I already told you I am sticking to La Rue." "Whatever your called, you will be mine." I hugged her. "And you'll be mine."


End file.
